


Distance

by KeithMeLance



Series: JeanMarco Week 2020 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, JeanMarco Week, M/M, One Shot, POV Marco Bott, They met on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithMeLance/pseuds/KeithMeLance
Summary: JeanMarco Week 2020Day 4: DistanceMarco and Jean met on a sunny day in Italy and grew a friendship, and why not more....
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Series: JeanMarco Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Distance

It all started months ago.

Marco and his family were on a trip to Italy. Could sound pretty cool at first, but the young man was used to lower temperatures. The sun shined bright for all his stay, and his parents made tons of trips and visits. Marco didn’t like the sun that much, because it made his freckles stand out even more.

When he thought this holidays were going to be annoying, he met him. Well, that sounds like a sappy line from a romance novel, but he really thought it happened that way.

Marco Bott met Jean Kirstein on a sunny day at Venice. He was waiting for his family to get out of a shop, he had left some minutes ago to get fresh air. Jean was also waiting outside, for his friends he learnt later. They started to chat naturally, like they knew each other already.

Jean appeared to be having way funnier holidays than him. He came to Italy with some friends, to celebrate their graduation and have some time together before splitting up in college next year. Marco laughed at ‘splitting up’ like they were the Scooby gang or something. Although Jean explained he got dragged here by his friends for the food.

But Marco’s family eventually get out of the shop, and it was time for him to say goodbye to his new friend. Not exactly, since Jean offered him to spend some time with his ‘gang’. Marco immediately accepted.

That’s how he found himself spending the next two weeks with Jean and his friends, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Armin and Eren. They were quite an odd crew, but they sure knew how to party.

Even thought it was just for some days, Marco grew to like them. Especially Jean. And when the time for him to leave came, there was obviously some tears. But they didn’t forget to exchange their Skype, unlike Connie and some Italian girl he tried to flirt with on the last day.

So they got home but kept in touch thanks to weekly Skype calls. It was pretty hard to plan the first times, because of a 6 hour time difference between their places and college. But once it was settled (late night for Jean, early morning for Marco), they could enjoy every second of it.

Each of them had roommates, making the whole thing even more complicated. Connie often complained about Jean being too loud. Marco on the other hand had more understanding roommates, who were early birds like him.

***

_“So I told him: Not in my coffee dude.”_

“Pfft, that’s so stupid, Jean.”

 _“No, you’re just being mean.”_ He added a pouty face after he finished talking.

“Anyway, I should probably go now. Class start soon.”

_“I don’t know how you can wake up this early.”_

“And I don’t know how you can go to bed this late.”

_“Come see me you’ll find out.”_

Marco sighed and it only made Jean feel prouder of himself. The constant teasing in their relationship had never bother him, they had always been that close since they met.

“Go to sleep Jean.”

_“Sir, yes sir. See you on Wednesday sir.”_

“See you on Wednesday, Jean it-s-okay-if-I-have-four-hours-of-sleep-just-give-me-coffee Kirstein.”

_“Rude.”_

“Go. To. Sleep.”

Marco hanged up while he still could. Jean was the best to make him forget time and he missed class many times because he was busy talking to this idiot. Well his idiot. Still he managed to take over his brain for the rest of the day. It was like Jean was always with him, but in his mind. And it didn’t bother Marco.

The only problem was he wasn’t sure of his feelings toward his friend. More than once he asked himself if he didn’t fell in love. And the best way to tell Jean about it was in front of him, not behind a computer screen.

“Hello you!”

_“Hi, Marco. Reiner.”_

Behind him, Reiner bended and waved at Jean on the screen, before leaving the room. As Marco’s roommate, he learnt to give them their privacy when they talked, even if he’d rather not have to deal with these two idiots in love that early in the morning.

“What’s new?”

_“You won’t believe what happened to me yesterday!”_

“How so?”

_“I got a text from my boss, telling she was closing the shop this weekend. And since I had nothing planned I got excited because that’s the first goddamn free weekend I have in months.”_

“I’m so happy for you!”

_“Wait a second, I’m not finished. So I was jumping around, thinking about all I could do, but Connie was a bit mad at me for doing so much noise he pushed me on the couch. I landed straight on my computer! And boom, I accidently ordered a plane ticket to Maria!”_

“Jean are you kidding?” Marco first thought he misheard it, or it was a dream. He hadn’t given himself the right to hope he would see him again. But then…

_“No! Can you believe the coincidence?”_

“Oh my god Jean.”

_“So I hope you don’t have anything planned to do this weekend!”_

“Nothing important. Wow you really did that.”

_“Hell yeah! Well, I’m going to eat pasta for the rest of the month, but it’s worth it.”_

“Tell me when your plane lands, I’ll come and pick you up at the airport.”

_“So romantic.”_

“If I was really being romantic, I would buy flowers.”

_“I dare you.”_

“Okay!”

Marco felt so happy he could have agreed to the most stupid stuff Jean could have asked him with no hesitations.

“Do I have to get the guestroom ready for you? Or you’ll be staying at the hotel?”

_“I’d like better to stay with you, if that’s okay.”_

“Yeah sure!”

_“You’re really an angel Marco.”_

“Of course.”

They kept talking for an hour and a half after the announcement. And Marco nearly missed class which made Jean laugh. No need to say he couldn’t focus for the rest of the day, of the week. He had missed Jean a lot since Italy, and the regular Skype calls weren’t enough. He needed to be able to see and touch Jean properly. But he couldn’t just give up on anything he tried so hard to achieve in his life. They might not even stay friends that long.

“I need to discuss that with Jean.” He murmured to himself on the way to class.

He woke up at 6 on Saturday, even thought he had no class that day. Something way more important was waiting for him. Something worth staring at all his clothes for half an hour, trying to choose the nicest outfit. In the end he decided the simplest was the nicest, and just went for his usual look.

On the way to the airport, he didn’t forget to buy some flowers. He picked a rainbow bouquet, because it looked nice and he didn’t know Jean’s favorite color.

His plane was supposed to arrive at 7:46, but Marco was ready at the terminal at 7:25. Just in case. There was people waiting with him, some holding a sign with a name written on it. Marco wondered if he should’ve done the same, but Jean would have no trouble recognizing him.

At 7:40, Marco started to feel anxious. His sister and I had watched the movie Grease a million times, and he couldn’t help but feel like Jean may act different this time. He knew that was stupid, he had talked to him since Italy, and he never sounded different.

Over the speaker, a lady announced the planed has landed. Marco’s heart began to beat faster, his blood rushing through his veins. He hadn’t been this excited for something for a while now, and it felt good.

When the first passengers arrived, Marco clutched tighter to the flowers. His eyes scanned the crowd, searching for familiar eyes. And in the exact moment he found them, a smile formed on his face.

Jean noticed him too, and he ran to meet him. They crashed into each other laughing, hugging, and savoring the other’s presence. Marco’s eyes closed for a few seconds, letting himself enjoy every detail about this hug.

“You really did bring flowers.”

“I wasn’t going to meet you empty handed. You like them?”

“They’re really pretty.”

Jean carefully took the bouquet in his hands, holding it like a newborn. His smile wasn’t as wide as Marco’s but he was feeling as happy as him. They stared at each other during 10 seconds before they both gave in and kissed. Marco cupped Jean’s face with his hands to kiss him more deeply. Jean pressed his body against Marco’s. Their passionate kiss lasted two minutes, then Jean break it to say:

“Wow, if I knew I would’ve done that sooner.”

“Don’t worry, we still got plenty of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it was short, I'm sorry for that. 
> 
> Take care of you <3


End file.
